Vengeance
by FictionOfTheFans
Summary: Taking place in a future setting, grown up team RWBY is reunited for the defense of Vale against an army of rogue huntsmen and huntresses led by a mysterious traitor to the organization. As old friends meet each other once again, an all out war grows between the opposing forces of the huntsmen and the rogues.


**Just some things to cover before we get started…**

**-Unlike my main story, Disciples of Grimm, this one will actually be making use of the villains.**

**-Due to some change of thought and mood during my plot outlining, I have discovered that this story will NOT be more light-hearted than Disciples of Grimm, but instead it will be just as tragic as that story, if not more.**

**-This story features grown-up team RWBY, so if you don't really like that, consider the backspace button to be your door knob.**

**-I will obviously be taking more liberties with the characters than with my main story, so if you want them as close to the show as possible, I once again offer the backspace button.**

**-The main villain is an OC, so if you don't like that, well, you get the picture.**

**-This story will be updated on an infrequent schedule, not that I had one to begin with. **

**-The first few chapters will be spent establishing what each member is doing after they have graduated. (My friend made a joke about Blake being a librarian. I won't make it a thing, but I thought it would be a funny thing to share.)**

**-I would very much appreciate feedback of any kind for how I can improve my writing.**

**-With all that said, here it is…**

**Chapter 1: Pursuit**

The black, feathered mass that took to the skies chose an irritatingly effective night to evade its pursuer. As the blizzard raged on, the beast remained high in the clouds, shrouded by relentless snowfall and the darkness of nightfall. However, those with keen enough eyes to see past the weather could easily name the creature. A nevermore.

While it is indeed uncommon to see a nevermore in the colder regions of Vale, the chances are far from impossible. The creatures of Grimm require no specific climate to live, so they are able to go where they please. The only shackle that bounds the monsters to certain areas is pack mentality, the ability to utilize the strength of numbers. The stronger creatures tend to not rely on this strength as often as the lesser Grimm. This nevermore was just another exception, a problem to be dealt with.

The blizzard seemed to intensify as the creature's swift pursuer raced through the forested region directly below, keeping at pace with its prey. The assailant in question kept a decent speed considering the lack of visibility, maneuvering quickly through every oncoming tree that seemingly materialized out of nowhere from the descending white mass. This process had gone on for hours, and the cold was starting to finally get to her. She flared a bit of her aura, the crimson glow radiating a bit of warmth into her. It was only enough to provide a slight respite from the chill, but given the circumstances, it would suffice.

Exhaustion had set in on both the huntress and the hunted. The nevermore took to lower skies over time, and was now in plain view even. It was likely to land soon, which was as good a time to strike as any. A sigh of relief escaped the huntress as she transitioned to higher ground atop the snow-clad trees. She hopped from branch to branch, occasionally using her monstrous scythe as a hook on overhead branches to maintain momentum between her various destinations. Soon enough, she made it to the very top of one of the towering pines, the wind picking up and threatening to throw her off as soon as she arrived. Her crimson cloaked whipped with the breeze, and her hood was promptly blown down to her shoulders as she staggered to regain balance. The hood had covered a pale, delicate face, with eyes that reflected a bright silver, and black hair that stretched down to her shoulders, save for a lone bang that curved around the right side of her face. The tips of each strand were a noticeable highlight of red.

Standing back up, a curse escaped from under her breath as she surveyed the area before her. Trees, everywhere the eye could see in the short view distance given by this godforsaken blizzard. Without any open area, the nevermore wouldn't land, and there would be no opening for an attack. Sighing, the huntress pulled her hood back up, contemplating various methods and plans that had a realistic chance of ending with a Grimm's corpse. None came to mind.

"Then let's shift to some _unrealistic _plans," She thought, sneaking a short glance at the fleeing nevermore, whom had gained quite a lead as she thought. It remained low to the ground, seemingly just as desperate to land as she was to kill it.

"If only it was just a little lower…" It was then that the pieces fell into place, and an idea formed in the huntress' mind. She strained her eyes to look beyond the snowfall, catching sight of a silhouette that she could only guess to be a hill. No, now wasn't the time for guessing, it HAD to be one. Instincts were crucial to rely on in desperate times, a lesson the huntress had learned all too well in the past.

"Or I can just get a little higher," She finished the thought out loud to herself, leaping from the treetop to the ground with a thud. Not wasting any more time, the crimson-clad huntress darted towards the hill at an incredible velocity, the only physical representations of movement during this action were the cascading rose petals that gracefully dropped to the snow-cloaked ground. Without them, it would have given the illusion of teleportation to any onlooker.

Almost in an instant, the huntress found herself skidding to a halt atop the protrusion of land, launching snow upwards as she nearly slid over the edge. In that instant, a short glance of the ground far below was shown, and in that moment a realization had came to mind. Her eyes deceived themselves when looking from afar, for the hill was more of a mountain, and a sense of vertigo set in at the split second glimpse of ground level. She backed away cautiously, regaining her bearings.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, the huntress scanned the area for the nevermore. It didn't take long for the black, avian colossus to make its presence known, as it materialized from the white fog that consumed the landscape, an echoing screech piercing the huntress' eardrums as it flew closer to the hill.

"C'mon boy, no need to be shy." She chuckled, promptly withdrawing her gigantic scythe and slamming the blade into the snow, using it as a makeshift stand to help with her aim. The nevermore drew closer the mountain cliff, still a ways away yet.

Slowing her breathing, the huntress focused on the two red specks that barely stood out from the ivory mask that clung to the nevermore. Lightly caressing the trigger, she waited patiently for a shot to open, worried if she fired too soon that the nevermore would attempt an escape.

The bird circled around the mountain, never leaving the scythe's sight. In time, a shot finally opened when the nevermore turned its head toward the mountain, almost looking directly into the weapon's barrel.

A booming crack escaped the scythe, propelling a dust shot directly into the nevermore's left eye, leaving behind nothing more than a spewing blood pump. Despite the monster's violent cries of agony, the huntress didn't hesitate to fire off another round, pulling the bolt-action quickly off of muscle memory alone.

The bullet pierced the monster's right eye, successfully blinding the creature entirely.

Flailing and screeching, the winged beast flapped without rhythm in a crash course towards the mountain top that the huntress stood upon, threatening to overtake the entire space with its twitching body. The huntress swiftly reacted, however, and propelled herself forward with both her own natural speed and a single shot from her scythe, hooking the blade around the nevermore's throat mid-flight. The attack did no physical harm against the grimm's tough hide, but did manage to tug the creature upward and avoid a crash course with the mountain. The huntress, maintaining her momentum, swung around its neck and landed carefully on the beast's back, scythe still locked in place around the neck.

The wind blew furiously against her as she struggled to maintain balance atop the nevermore, which didn't help with its constant thrashing.

"Whoah boy," The huntress called through clenched teeth, "We're just going for a little ride." And with those words she took control, yanking the scythe to steer the nevermore's flight, using the word "steer" loosely. Within a mass of falling snow, the huntress had difficulty seeing beyond a few feet in front of her. Straining her eyes, more small mountains came into sight, upright and ragged, unlike the smooth one she had been on top of before.

A sinister grin slid in place across the huntress' face, which was stained the same tone of crimson as her cloak from the cold. "Full speed ahead!" She shouted, letting the blind nevermore drop altitude slightly, and angle itself straight for a select mountain's edge. Gaining speed, the Grimm flew like a speeding bullet toward the obstruction, and time seemed to slow down just before the moment of impact as the mountains gradually grew in size and overtook the entirety of the huntress' view, and for a moment she gazed, marvelling at their enormity.

Her awe was cut short, however, as the nevermore crashed into the mountain side with an incredible force that sent the huntress flying forward at a lethal speed. Flaring her aura, she braced herself for the worst, and was soon met with the loud thud of her own landing, and the subsequent skidding across the snow as her body finally slowed down. Buried under a substantial amount of snow, she struggled to separate herself from the ground.

Gasping for air as she popped out of her white blanket, the huntress laid back, staring at her handiwork. The nevermore was motionless, it's head caved in and neck snapped in multiple locations. The area around the creature quickly became stained crimson.

Satisfied, the huntress let her head fall back and rest on the cold fluff that resided below her. A long sigh of relief escaped her through smiling lips and chattering teeth. Minutes passed as she laid there, almost as motionless as her prey, which was starting to dissolve into black nothingness that blew away with the wind.

Rising, the lone huntress hopped to her feet, and slowly stepped toward the dissipating corpse of the nevermore. The neck having already disappeared, her scythe lay half buried in the snow, its staff protruding upward.

Promptly yanking her beloved weapon out, simultaneously the woman pulled out a thin device from her cloak, amazingly undamaged from her collision. Expanding the screen of the device between the edges, she ran through a couple opened applications until stopping at the message function, and selected multiple names for her words to be sent. Quickly, she typed a short notice with one hand on the device, when finished the message read:

_ The target nevermore has been slain, and no collateral damage has occurred. I'll be returning soon, don't expect my arrival until morning. _

_ -Ruby Rose._

**And that was the first chapter of the new story! Where does it go from here? Well, you'll see. If you enjoyed this piece of my work, consider checking out my main story, Disciples of Grimm if you haven't already. Otherwise, offer any constructive feedback you have! Reviews make my day, and I can reply to any private messages if you have any questions. That's about it, next chapter is due to be out next Wednesday!**


End file.
